


Day Thirty One:  Kidnapped

by AmyNChan



Series: Marichat May [31]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, ONE MONTH OF PROMPTS DONE, The End, dies, thank ya'll for sticking with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:10:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyNChan/pseuds/AmyNChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ladybug and Chat Noir.  My name is Alya Cesairé and I’ve been selected to inform all of Paris that due to your careless actions, an innocent girl has been abducted this night.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Thirty One:  Kidnapped

2:30 am

“Looks like someone’s tired.”

“I’m not that…tired.”

“Uh-huh.  But Princesses need their rest for exciting interviews in the morning.”

“Chaat… the interview is after school.”

“I know, I know.  I’ll be over tomorrow to see how it went, okay?”

“You’d be over anyways.”

“You know it.”

Laughter.  The rolling of eyes.  General happiness.

“I guess I’ll take my leave then, Princess.  I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you tomorrow, Chat.”

Good night kisses.

7:30 am

“We’re so proud of you, _ma petite_!”

“You look so grownup!  Don’t forget your portfolio, dear.”

“Thanks, _papa_! Thanks, _maman_!  I’m off!”

“Don’t forget to call us when you’ve finished!”

“Okay!”

12:30 pm

“I’m sorry I can’t go with you, Marinette.  _Peré_ scheduled a  last-minute photoshoot for me…  I didn’t even find out about it until this morning.”

“That’s okay!  Wow, I’m so nervous…”

“Don’t be.  I know you’ll do great!”

“Th-thank you, Adrien!”

“Oh, there’s my ride.  I probably won’t make it back to school before it lets out, so good luck, Marinette!”

“Thanks!”

3:15 pm

“Um, hello!  Marin—I mean, my name and—well, Monsieur Agreste sent for me?”

“Name.”

“Oh!  Uh, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  I—”

“Enter.”

“Oh!  Okay.”

7:45 pm

“This design could use work.”

“Oh, I-I see…  what sort of…”

“This collar needs to be flattened and the stitching here could be blended into the design more fluidly.  You wish to make the design stand out, but too much flair is incredibly risky.  Shall we take a break?”

“Um…”

“I’ve prepared some tea.”

8:23 pm

She did not understand.  Not one bit of it.  The facts were before her.  The dots were only too simple to line up.  Despite the glaring connection to be made, her brain did not connect the two.

Refused would be a more correct word.  Or perhaps the drugs were keeping her from making that last leap.

She heard mutterings from the other side of the room, but could not discern any real words.  A small white object fluttered to her side, flapping its wings with the utmost innocence.  It was a white butterfly.

She shook her head, willing herself to come into full consciousness and awareness.  The butterfly landed on her arm.

An arm which was tied to a chair.  She jerked.  No movement.  She looked to her other arm only to find it bound in a similar fashion.  She tried to move her legs.  Also bound.  Her torso.  Bound.

“Refrain from making too much noise, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette turned toward the man who had spoken.  He was tall and dressed to the nines in purple.  A large mask—similar to a ski mask—bound his face while he stood with his cane amidst the fluorescent butterflies.

His voice was exactly the same.

“What am I doing here?” she asked, biting out the question.  “What good do you think I can do for you?”

“Lady Wifi, broadcast a single screen to the north,” the villain—wait.

Wait.

“What do you mean by Lady Wifi?!”

Marinette pushed against her restraints with renewed vigor.  The ropes would not budge against her efforts, but that did not stop her from trying.

“Do it or you will never see your friend again.  Remember that I am watching your every move.”

The young girl’s face drained of all color when a screen showed before the pair, a masked Lady Wifi looking anxious and furious at once.  Masked brows that had been familiarly narrowed in perpetual anger were now furrowed in anxiety.  She worried her lip as she was broadcasting and she held her phone protectively to her chest.

“ _Alya_!” Marinette yelled.

“Marinette, wherever you are, please—argh!”

The young hero watched in horror as her friend began to convulse.  The screen’s image blinked on and off for a moment before the villain spoke.

“Lady Wifi, you have but one opportunity to save your friend.  If you wish her to remain unharmed, then you will do as I say,” Hawkmoth said lowly.  “Set the bait.”

“I…” the girl huffed.  “Need an image of Marinette.  Live feed.  Unharmed.”

Marinette cried out as her friend was tortured once more.  Where was Tikki?  She needed to transform and take this man _out_.  She needed a _plan_.

“You will say what I’ve ordered you to say and do what I have instructed you to do.  That is all,” Hawkmoth ordered.  “If you do not, Ladybug and Chat Noir will be quite unable to find Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng before I am through with her.”

“You ba—ARGH!  Okay, okay!” the girl whimpered.  Marinette watched helplessly as her friend shot an application icon in front of her, and then broadcasting app in a different direction.  She cleared her throat, but did not hide her trembling hands.  Whether they shook from anger or from fright was something Marinette could not tell.  “Ladybug and Chat Noir.  My name is Alya Cesairé and I’ve been selected to inform all of Paris that due to your careless actions, an innocent girl has been abducted this night.”

“Alya, please don’t—”

“If…if the heroes of Paris wish to have her returned to her home unharmed, they will come alone to fetch her in exchange for their miraculouses.  Chat Noir, in particular, will guide you both,” the girl finished.  Marinette’s heart filled with dread.  The only way Chat would know her location was if she had not been moved from where she said she would be.

Ice settled over her stomach.  She was still in the Agreste mansion.  Hawkmoth was…

“Hawkmoth, they will get you!  You hear me!  They won’t—ARGH!”  The screen disappeared.

“Alya!” Marinette shouted, eyes wide in worry for the reporter’s safety.

“Do not worry for your friend.  I have merely removed her powers from her,” Hawkmoth stated.

“Why am I not encouraged by that fact?” Marinette asked dryly, glaring at Hawkmoth with all the venom she could muster.  Which was quite a lot, actually.  “By the way, your design is atrocious.”

“I have no control over the design of my suit, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.”  His jaw flexed.  She had hit a nerve.

 _I just need to distract him until Chat gets here_ , she thought.  She had to get this perfectly right on the first try.  As long as he had no idea he had captured Ladybug—his announcement seemed to imply that he had no clue—she had the upper hand.

She just needed to get out of here and find Tikki.  And she could only do that if Chat were here to back her up.

“When were you going to tell your son about being Paris’s most wanted villain?” the girl spat.

“I refuse.”

“What makes you think I won’t tell him after Ladybug and Chat Noir kick your—”

Marinette’s words were cut short when Hawkmoth…when Gabriel Agreste pointed his cane directly at her throat.  The slightest amount of pressure forced her to catch her breath, but she refused to back down.  Her eyes narrowed into slits.

“Adrien will _thank_ me once this is over with, and the rest of Paris can resume their peaceful lives once I get what I want,” he said simply.  “It is the fault of Ladybug and Chat Noir that this has gone on for as long as it has.”

“Yeah, like you’re not hurting innocent citizens with your temper tantrum,” Marinette seethed.  “To think I honestly used to think better of you…”

“You have no right to judge me, Mademoiselle Dupain-Cheng.”

“Watch me,” she snarled.

“I could silence you now,” he threatened.  His cane pushed further against her throat, making breathing more difficult but not impossible.  Her eyes narrowed into slits as she stared her kidnapper do—

A sudden crash.  The smashing of glass.  The thud of an impact.

“Step away from Marinette.”

 _Chat!_   Her leather-clad boyfriend had just broken through the window, a severe frown on his face and his baton at the ready.  He looked angry.  He looked dangerous.  Yet Marinette could not find an ounce of fear within her.  This was Chat, and he was a defensive kitty who held all of his friends close to his heart.  Of course he would come to her rescue.

Even if he had to know it was a trap.

“Chat Noir.  Where’s Ladybug?” Hawkmoth asked.

“Sorry, I didn’t realize you couldn’t hear all that well,” Chat Noir apologized.  He looked anything but sorry.  “Step away from Marinette.”

“Don’t be foolish, boy.  If you don’t want her harmed…”  She felt the cane lodge just a bit deeper into her throat, but the pressure soon relieved itself with a loud _thwack_.

Marinette watched as Hawkmoth was launched into the other side of the room, effectively knocking the wind out of him.  In the next moment, her bindings were shredded as a courtesy of Chat’s claws.  She rubbed the soreness out of her wrists as she made her way to her feet.

“Thanks for coming,” she smiled.  “I should probably—”

“Take this and get out of here,” Chat said, cutting her off.  He placed something in her hands.  Something red and very familiar.  Her breath caught.

“Chat—”

“Go.  Ladybug should be here any minute now and we’ll take care of this guy.”

Before Marinette could say another word, Hawkmoth was on his feet, scowling horribly.  “You impudent little—”

“Marinette, go!” Chat yelled, taking a defensive stance.  The poor girl could only nod as she held Tikki close to her chest, turning tail and leaving the room with hell on her heels.  When the two reached the second story of the house, Tikki blinked herself to life once more.

“Marinette!” the kwami gasped, going in for a face hug.  Marinette returned the hug with as much force as she felt comfortable exerting on her friend.  “I was so worried!”

“You got Chat?” the girl asked.  Tikki nodded.

“As soon as I realized your tea had been drugged and that M. Agreste was Hawkmoth, I knew you needed backup.  When I told him you’d been kidnapped and Ladybug wouldn’t be much help he pieced it together so quickly.  Marinette, I am so—”

“It’s okay, Tikki.  But for now, we’ve got a hero kitty to save,” Marinette said, a look of determination passing over her features.  “Let’s go take Hawkmoth down!  Spots on!”

* * *

It was later in the night that they discussed the day’s revelations.  Chat, while having been dealt a harsh blow only an hour earlier, was glad to know that his Princess and Lady were one in the same.  Marinette, while grieving on the behalf of her friend, was shocked to know that the same friend and her boyfriend were one in the same.

They had crushed on each other.  Become each other’s best friends.  Fallen in love with each other.  And now that the threat of Hawkmoth was gone and M. Agreste promised to therapeutic help, they were free to be together on both sides of the mask.

They had each other, and they had their futures to enjoy it.  For now, that was enough.


End file.
